


Graduating Pains

by BlackSoulStar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Graduation, Leaving, M/M, Pain, Thrid years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5009995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSoulStar/pseuds/BlackSoulStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone thinks that the final exams were the worst. No graduation was the worst, especially for those that fall in love with someone in the year below. For Yaku Morisuke this is very much true as he has to leave behind his boyfriend Lev Haiba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graduating Pains

This would have to be one of the hardest weeks for a lot of people all over Japan. No it wasn’t finals. It was a lot worse. It was graduation. The whole week was quiet and solemn as the beloved senpai’s retired and moved on to better things.

 

Lot’s of people were happy to leave, others still had a reason to stay. For quite a few people this was the case. They had fallen in love with someone in the year below. Yaku sat in his seat next to Kuroo. Strangely, there was no one in between them. Everyone all had last names that before KUROO. The two of them were in the latter category and were silently crying as both of them would be going away. For Kuroo he was off to Kyoto for University while Yaku was taking a year out to teach English and Japanese to different contents, mainly in poor countries. He was also planning on helping them build better schools and even teach them volleyball.

 

He had been so excited about these plans before he told everyone else. Everyone was amazed at what he was planning to do and even helped him fundraise for all the expenses, though they were more of a hindrance than a help. But he appreciated the help none the less.

 

Kuroo stood up first and made his way to the stage. There was still three people in front of him. Yaku stepped up next and towards the bleachers. He walked behind the curtain to find Kuroo fidgeting nervously. He felt the same way. He couldn't stop from curling his hand round his gowns hem. Was it leaving? Or was it standing in front of everyone?

 

“I don’t know how he managed. But he did. He was a rascal, and we thought he had no hope of succeeding but he did. So it brings me great honor to announce, Tetsuro Kuroo,” Kuroo stepped onto the stage with his hair for once not looking disheveled. He had his bangs pinned back so he could see everyone. He took the certificate and shook the head teachers hand, as she gave him a warm smile. He grinned back at her before stepping off of the stage.

 

“Now finally, we have a boy that had been shy. He didn’t want to speak for his 1st year. He’d sit in the back and work quietly. It brings me great joy to see that he has matured and will even be overseas for a year to help the less privileged. I present Morisuke Yaku,” Yaku stepped onto the stage and glanced at all the parents and the students that were attending. He looked to the back row to see Lev standing up and grinning at him. Yaku turned his head round to see the headteacher and shook her hand. He was free of school now.

 

He was given his certificate and he walked down the steps to see Kuroo holding Kenma and was crying against his shoulder. Class 5 was the last class so they were free to go home. For Kuroo and Yaku, that meant going home to pack and then to leave the next day.

 

He could hear Kenma sobbing against the taller male and the people that were around didn’t have the heart to break them up, “We can still text each other,” Kuroo gasped through his sobs and Kenma just nodded his head against the others shoulder. Yaku watched as Lev came from the stage door and Yaku rushed over to him and was brought into his arms.

 

“Can I not come home with you?” Lev begged pulling him to a quiet area to talk.

 

“No. I don’t want a reason to stay home. This is already hard enough,” Yaku felt tears swelling up in his eyes. He knew this was going to happen but it still hurt him. Yaku pulled Lev to a more secluded area behind the stage and looked down at the grounds.

 

“I love you so this is why I am saying this. When I’m gone you don’t have to wait for me. If you find someone else then you don’t need to think of me anymore. If you fall in love with someone that is a 1st year or a 2nd year when you are a third year and you have to leave, you will know how exceptionally hard this is. You will know what it’s like crying till three in the morning the night before dreading have to leave that person behind,”Yaku bit his lip, trying to swollow the sobs that were rapidly crawling up his throat.

 

“Let me stay with you for the night,” Yaku shook his head and pressed his lips to Lev’s forehead, going onto his tiptoes to do so and then turned away and walking out with Kuroo who had calmed down a lot (for the time being).

 

“Do you think they’ll wait for us?” Yaku asked looking down at his feet. He was hoping that the answer would be yes.

 

“Mori, do you expect him to wait two years for you? He’ll find someone-” Kuroo burst into laughter before continuing, “I can’t say that with a straight face. He’ll wait a decade for you, I know that for sure,” Kuroo smiled softly as they headed towards their parents. They embraced their parents lovingly. Lev rushed over to Yaku and followed him into his car. Lev took a seat next to Yaku in the driver seat. His car was old but it still ran well.

 

“You can’t come home with me,” Yaku whispered into the steering wheel.

 

“I can’t do that. Let me stay with you tonight. I’m begging you. We haven’t even...you know,” Lev whispered bashfully as Yaku'a parents got into the back of the car, but not that they were noticing. They were too busy talking with each other.

 

“Yeah, I’m well aware of that. What you want to come home with me and the we have sex.  We'll both love it that we get addicted to the other but one big problem, I leave the next day. That isn’t going to happen," Yaku hissed at him. He wasn't angry, he was hurting.

 

“Why not? We can wait a year before you get back,” Lev pleaded. Yaku knew that there was a small possibility of the two being able to wait, but most likely he will become addicted and didn't want to be frustrated in another country.

 

“You can maybe, but I won’t be able to wait a whole year if I know what I am missing. Please. This is already hard enough without adding this in. Please don’t add sex into this. Please can you leave,” Yaku began to well up with tears once more. Lev shook his head stubbornly and took Yaku's hand within his own.

 

“I am not leaving. We don’t have to have sex. I just want to spend as much time with you as possible,” Yaku sighed then turned round to see his parents in the car with frowns. He laughed nervously before getting his seatbelt on and starting the car up.

 

“How long have you been in the car?” Yaku chuckled as he pulled out if his larking space but obviously Kuroo was being a jerk and got out before him and just trapped him in there for as ling as he could.

 

“Too long,” his mother replied. Yaku laughed once again, his eyes looking into the rear mirror and could see Kuroo sniggering at him. He finally moved away and Yaku was able to reverse and get going. “At least we know that you won’t be getting into any mischief behind closed doors,” His mother laughed. This was the first time of her meeting Lev, or that Lev was a guy but she was more than okay with him. The car was quiet until Lev noticed that they were going in the opposite direction of Yaku’s home.

 

“Where are we going?” He asked.

 

“You wanted to stay right. We are going for a meal,” Lev nodded his head but then looked down at the ground.

 

“I didn’t bring any money with me,” He whispered out. Yaku smiled softly before parking the car and everyone getting out. Lev stepped out and walked over to Yaku’s side. Yaku opened the door and tugged him in for a kiss.

 

“Why did you have to come. I would have been fine if you weren’t here. I wouldn’t be dying to touch you for longer. You don’t realise how much I want you,” Yaku whispered against his lips. Lev pressed his lips again to Yaku's one last time and tugged him out of the car.

 

“How about we promise to be each others firsts?” Yaku nodded his head as they headed into the restaurant and found their parents sitting at a booth. They were sitting next to each other thankfully. It means they could snuggle into each other, for the last time.

 

“Are you in college?” Yaku's mother asked as she skimmed the menu. Lev stared at her for a few moments, his eyes as wide as saucers. He started shaking his head frantically while chuckling.

 

“What? No. I’m only a 1st year. Going into second year soon."

 

“Your younger?” Yaku's mother exclaimed, lowering the menu to stare at the male more intently. Well he certain did have baby like features but it was his height that made her think differently. She knew her son was small but this guy was just enormous.

 

“Yup."

 

“But you're so tall,” Yaku's mother laughed at her mistake.

 

“My father is russian. I got that from him."

 

“Do you know russian?” Yaku's father decided to chime in.

 

“No. I am learning it soon though,” He shrugged. He picked up the menu that he shared with Yaku and looked at everything. It all looked so good yet so pricey.

 

“Let me pay for us. I’ll give you the money back,” Lev begged into his boyfriend's ear.

 

“When? In a year?" Yaku raised an eyebrow to the ash haired male that sat next to him.

 

“Yes. When you come home. I’ll give you the money back,” Yaku laughed shaking his head at the idea. It was nice of him but it was just idotic.

 

“No. There is no need. Let me pay for you. Then when I come back we’ll go for a meal and you can pay then."

 

“Imagine, I’ll be starting third year then. I’ll be losing Kozume-senpai. I’ll be losing Yamamoto-senpai," Lev sighed. Another year and he would lose more precious people.

 

“You’ll be getting me back though,” Yaku held the menu up as he gave a quick peck to his boyfriend, shielding them from the prying eyes of his parents. Lev looked down at the menu and looked at the fish dishes. He found one he fancied despite it costing quite a bit of money. Yaku noticed how he went quiet so he looked at the price of the desired dish, but it was within his budget.

 

He himself picked stir-fried vegtable with rice.

 

“So son, I never got your name,” Yaku’s father laughed.

 

“Oh it’s Lev Habia,” He smiled back.

 

“Ah… I’m Michi Yaku and this is my wife Ran. How long have you been dating our son?” His father asked as he looked down at the menu.

 

“Since August. I came to Nekoma fairly late,” He explained. The waitress came over asking for the orders. The dad ordered a beer to drink while the mother ordered wine and the two younger males ordered coke.

 

The waitress walked away with the orders and the four spoke for a long time about school, about him moving away, how Lev felt about all of this. Lev didn’t know what to think. He couldn’t think about their relationship coming to an end in a few hours.

 

He felt himself well up with tears at the thought of him leaving for him for a year. He didn’t know what to do anymore, and broke down into fit of tears. Yaku wrapped his arms around him and let him cry into his shoulder.

 

They went home that night with them passionately trying to undress the other. Yaku had his legs around the others waist as Lev marched into his bedroom tugging the others shirt off but he couldn’t hold him up and unbutton his shirt while kissing him. He was useless.

 

He dropped Yaku onto his bed and was pulling off his t-shirt. Yaku sat up on the bed, shaking his head and fixed his t-shirt so that it wasn’t disheveled anymore, “I can’t do this. I want to, but I can’t. I’m sorry. Is this the part where we break up?” Lev shook his head frantically.

 

“No! We can’t break up. No. We can’t!” Lev curled up in the bed, shaking softly. Yaku nodded his head. Michi walked into the bedroom and touched Lev’s shoulder.

 

“Come on son. Let’s go. He has a plane to catch,” Lev shook his head as his dad pulled him away from his son. He held his arms and escorted him out.

 

“DON’T FORGET ME! LEV HABIA. DON’T YOU FORGET ME!” Yaku broke down into a fit of tears. He would never forget about him. He was certain that no one in the volleyball teamw oupd ever be able to forget him.

* * *

 

“We didn’t think he was going to make it. We thought that he was going to drop out, but he’s here. The third years two years ago when he was only a first year never believed that he would become the ace but he has. He took Nekoma to nationals. He tried his hardest. I’m so proud to say Lev Habia,” Lev walked onto the stage wearing a red gown that his predecessors all wore. He walked towards the head teacher and grabbed his certificate and walked of the stage to see a familiar yet strange face.

 

He still had the same light brown hair but it was longer. He was taller but not tall enough. He had stubble on his chin. He was a lot muscular. Lev walked over to him slowly and pulled him in for a large hug. He waited for him to return but he never did. He asked the familiar strangers parents what happened and he was told that he was staying another year to fix a primary school and would teach in the first year to get them sorted. He was hurt, yet so proud.

 

“Will you go out with me?” He asked desperately. He believed he already knew the answer but something kept nagging at him that it would be 'no'.

 

“What would you do if I tell you I am marrying?” The stranger smirked.

 

“Cry. Are you?” Lev lifted Yaku’s left hand to find no ring on his finger. He saw Yaku smile and he smiled back. “Don’t make such jokes. I have missed you!” He cried against his shoulder. Yaku pulled him down for a loving kiss. He missed this. He missed him. He had heard of his greatness and couldn't be even more prouder. He was just amazing, like he always knew he would be.

 

“Congratulations on graduating,” Yaku spoke as he broke away from the kiss but leaned back in a breath later to recapture his boyfriend's lips. Lev wrapped his arms around his body tightly, never wanting to let him go away.

 

As people walked down the stage after Lev they whistled as they witnessed the two kissing passionately, forgetting that they were making a scene. Many people were shocked to see Lev (who they had decided hated everyone as he turned down every single love confession ever) kissing another. Yaku wrapped his arms protectively around his shoulders while Lev lifted him up so that Yaku could wrap his smaller legs around his waist.

 

Lev paused when he heard a cough and turned to see his parents standing there in shock. Lev grinned to his parents before tugging Yaku over to his side, “Mum, Dad this is Yaku Morisuke. He’s my boyfriend,” Yaku bowed before tugging Lev away and towards his car.

 

"Now..let's go for that meal I promised you."

  



End file.
